


Outsider: Honor is thy Duty

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Major Crime, Mech Preg, Minor Crime, Multi, Noble Ranking, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Spark Sex, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tower Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am basing this off of the Game of Thrones.  It delves more into Cybertronian concepts of family and clan with the Nobles having a caste system.  It is going be a dark fic.  It is like Lost and Found deals with growing up.  More will be added as the story progresses.   Unless there need to be some chapters this where it can be expected.  </p><p>Chapter 6:  Interface scene</p><p>Chapter 9: Rape scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Side of Berth

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert is at the end for the pairings.

Notes:  
Houses: Major are Crescendo and Photon Vassal: Note

House is term for a major family that are part of the Towers Culture

Clan are group of Houses under one Major known Clan Leader. 

Vassal House: Is the Houses often serves the Major House as support roles in high servants as teachers, mentors, body guards, accountants and form profession that the Major needs. 

Servants: Work as maids, groundskeeper, and cooks. Menial task and do the real labor

Lords

Major: The dominant lord meaning that they are head of the House and leader of the Family or Clan. A house can have two Majors one is ruling member and the other is heir apparent. it based upon personality of who is the strongest creation not order of emergence. Towers culture expects each Major to produce two creations. 

Lord Illusion de Maj Photon

Major Lord Illusion

Minor: Are lords that can be used to cement alliances and often are bond mates to Majors. The duties comprise of running things domestically within the House. It is really dependent on the Majors how they are treated from glorified slave to an equal. Unlike the Majors they can not have affairs outside of the bond. 

Lord Aria de Min Crescendo 

Minor Lord Aria

Creations: 

Mirage emerge outside of the berth and bond. Meaning he was emerged to House Photon and Vassal House outside bond and since his sire was bonded to Aria. 

Mistigue: emerge inside of Bond thus he is Major.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

Caretaker an elderly mech from days before the Golden Age of Cybertron he has seen the rise many Noble houses some major and minor. In his time as Caretaker of the Centre for Sparks he seen that older the House gets more corrupt it becomes and viscous in regards to others. Quite of few Nobles have sparklings from wrong side of the berth for various reason. Most of these sparklings wind up here discretely out of sight and processor from prying eyes of the rivals. A neutral zone of scandal and most the sparklings grew up here able to escape their Noble lineage but few do not. Some of these sparklings will have benefactors to help become productive members of society and others will not. 

A newspark from a Noble will be arriving by night part of the cycle unlike most that brought here by medic or servant this one will be brought by the Sire. Lord Illusion de Maj Photon was not known for his kindness or mercy. Lord Illusion manage to cement a relationship to House Crescendo to bring more prominence to his House. House Crescendo was wealthy and but a lower ranking member of the major House. It was sheer ruthless ambition that drove this merger. Illusion was careful in his plans unlike most who bring his sparkling here of because of liason ill advised or proclivity some lords have. Illusion wanted this sparkling outside of the bond. Rumor has it that Aria de Min Crescendo had a hard time to spark an heir and most likely never be sparked again. Illusion is bringing the sparkling that would serve as replacement to the in Bond creation which has proven viable. 

Lord Illusion is striking mech and light frame racer. All the breeding shows in the color nanites his frame has opalescent white and with deep cobalt blue which rather striking. Any mech or femme will consider him handsome by far but the optics were blue shown as ice crystals. The Caretaker sees rumors are true that Illusion is as beautiful and striking as he cold and rutheless. The finest materials modify his frame and such filagree were reserved for the elite and as a commoner it is unlikely to have them. 

Lord Illusion observe the hulking brute of the Caretaker with a smirk: "You are the mech known as the Caretaker."

"I am." spoke the Caretaker in a slight bow "This is the sparkling you wish to be taken care of?"

"This is Mirage." spoke Lord Illusion "If I have need of him I will come for him."

The Caretaker took the sparkling from Illusion. The sparkling has inherit the appearance of noble lineage. While his white is more pearl in color and the blue is royal it meant that Mirage was not born of the servant caste but of the vassal. Which is odd since the Vassal House tend to take the sparkling in. "Any special orders for the sparkling, Mirage?'

"He will be trained in the etiquette of the nobles." spoke Lord Illusion

"If you do not need him?" spoke the Caretaker

Lord Illusion look at his sparkling coldly: "I am sure he fetch fine price in high end brothel. I heard the commoners who have means love to interface with whores who appear to be noble. Either way Mirage will bring me influence or credits with his frame."

Caretaker hug Mirage tighter to his frame as to protect the sparkling from his sire. Most likely Illusion will be back to collect Mirage since Aria will not be able to produce a Minor. It is an unusual situation where the Caretaker prayed to Primas that Illusion will not produce any more sparklings and same time for Mirage's sake he did. Illusion did not come here because of the Centre kindness and devotion to help sparklings that are born of the circumstances of being Outside of the Berth and Bond but for it discretion in the manner. It is clear that Illusion wanted Mirage but not the Vassal House to know of his existence.

Few Vorns later

Mirage felt something his spark breaking a faint bond is now gone. Mirage gold optics look sadder now he realize he is truly alone. Many here told of the creation bonds they have with there creators and Mirage knew his carrier loved him and had hoped to be with him one day. The bond told him that his carrier loved and cared for other mechs and femmes. As the cycles progress the bond grew more frantic and worried. Grief and sense of loss came across until that was replaced with nightmares of dreams. These were his carriers and Mirage did not know what has happen but he knew his carrier is finally gone. The final sense and if you can call it a thought was to be brave, kind and compassionate to others. Mirage watch the other sparklings play with each other since he was never a part of them. Few bother to make friends since took after the noble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is down and out. I am not sure I can post on regular basis until I get a new one/ refurbish one.


	2. Maestros and Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at the Centre of Sparks

Mirage look out of the window and watch as some full grown mechs adopted one of the sparklings will walk by as they leave the centre. It broke his spark that he will never have Creators adopted or otherwise and the Caretaker said when his Sire came and ordered that Mirage will not be put up for adoption. Nearly 6 vorns and he just had his first upgrade that his sire paid for it and he is old enough to be share a room with his berth brothers and the eldest who is the leader has designation of Jazz. The room has10 bunk berths that will fit 20 younglings and each one has a locker to keep their possessions. Mirage will often sit at the desk and look out the window day dreaming of a family. Room is Spartan in decorations and serve to bed the sparklings that nobles leave at the Centre. Most of the sparklings learn to earn their keeps by doing odd jobs around the centre. Mirage is good at teaching and tutoring younger sparklings at his age in reading and writing. Mirage also learning how to grow crystals and procure energon to serve with. In addition to what the Caretaker added to the traditional lessons in etiquette and polite manners of the noble. Often the Caretaker has Jazz with him to train Mirage the elder mechling figure it is some sort of punishment for the younger. Jazz lives for one thing that is music and will do almost anything to get that goal of leaving here. 

Jazz walks in with amount fan fair that person can have in this place when it suits him. Mirage can tell that Jazz is good mood and up to his schemes of getting out of the centre. Jazz is in his mechlinghood and with the visor which is new. The cyber gitar is the prize possession that Jazz has and it is rumor how he got it and instrument is pride and joy. Jazz is about to sneak out which means he goes plays out on the streets to earn extra credits for his berth barrack brothers. Also Jazz assistant iwas adopted out and means that he is currently looking for new one had been training Mirage. Mirage is under Jazz tutelage and learning trades and methods that were most definitely not supported by the Caretaker.

"Yo Raj...," grinned the visor mechling. "Ah have need of ya at the Crystal Park in the Merchant district."

"Jazz, you are going take me." spoke Mirage in awe since he never yet to leave the Centre

"Ya Ah need yer touch on some spaces..." spoke Jazz "ya have unique talent of slippin and out."

Jazz leads Mirage to a park through a maze of tunnels from the Centre. Jazz gives brief run down on this park and who visited it. Rich mechs and femmes often visit on the way to the merchants and often seek entertainment from performers like him. Most of the enforcers frown on this art form and will try to run you off. Some of the mechs and femmes will leave little donations to music. Some don't and they are the ones that leave donations. The donations go to buy Sunstreaker's art supplies and datapadds. Sideswipe sells Sunny artwork another cycle and they took turns when to come out. Today it is Jazz's turn to extra credits for the D25 sparklings in the barracks. Since jazz's lookout and pickpocket was adopted out and it is now Mirage's time to pick up the duty. 

The day is no different Jazz merely have Mirage watch the mechs and femmes as he played his gitar. Jazz was not ready to have Mirage pickpocket the patrons of the park just yet. Mirage needs to learn the signals so Jazz gesture to watch the patrons. Jazz pick a spot next to the a fountain of mercury the silvery liquid reflected the lights of the crystal. Mirage watches the fascination as the Praxians approach him and Jazz. Gun metal with red Praxian younger of the two watches and listens idly as Jazz's continues to sing his melody he just written. The white and black Praxian watches Mirage with open suspicion. Mirage return his gaze unflinching without misdirection. 

"You are new." spoke the black and white Praxian after the crowd dissipates some

"Pardon?" spoke Miage

"You are new." spoke the Praxian again. "Unlike the other one he is rather good at misdirection and procuring credits."

"Excuse meh." spoke Jazz breaking the song

"Prowl!" hissed the younger Praxian

"The song serves as distraction to procure credits." spoke Prowl in an even tone "This one has yet to do so."

"Prowl!" spoke the younger Praxian in shock. "They are just musicians and play music. You even like them. "

"I like to watch them work, Bluestreak it does not mean I like their music." spoke Prowl

"Why do ya care how ah procure credits." spoke Jazz in shock

"it is inefficient this new one is." spoke Prowl "So what happen to other one?"

"He was adopted out." spoke Mirage

"You are orphans and I never met orphans. Oh wow!" spoke Bluestreak in a grin. "That means you are brothers like me and Prowl. I am Bluestreak and this Prowl."

"Thas Jinks and I am Sharp we are brothers of a sort." spoke Jazz "Wha's wrong with mah music!"

"It is not following a mathematical pattern it appears to be random." spoke Prowl "Although soothing to the ear and alters the harmonics and moods of the body I find it to be quite illogical. Not following a symmetrical harmonic pattern it is base off emotional responses. In the most aesthetics manner that appeals the to cerebro processor wave patterns to harmonize the thought and emotion centers functions."

"Eh?" spoke Jazz is askance.

"It is enjoyable." spoke Bluestreak "My brother tends to break everything apart to praise something in the most logical functions."

"Not everything is suppose to be logical." spoke Mirage

"I had been telling him for vorns." spoke Bluestreak "He emerge with a battle computer and emphasis on logic and not emotions. Smokescreen gave me some of his allowance if I took Prowl with me so he won't count cards when he gambles. I like listen music it just revs my engine so. I am from Praxus and I guess your from Polihex. " 

"What wrong in counting cards?" ask Mirage

"It's cheatin Jinks."spoke Jazz "How long have you been watchin meh?" 

"Two deca-cycles it is either you, the red one and yellow one." spoke Prowl in a bored tone. "Of the two groups I find the couple you are in more interesting of the two."

"Please sing some more, Sharp." spoke Bluestreak "We are going home to Praxus and rejoin our older brother at the hotel. I had to beg to come here and the Mentor would not allow me to come he said it was improper for someone of my emergence to deal with rabble."

"What are the credits are for Sharp?" ask Prowl curious

"Ah will sing if ya be quiet." hissed Jazz annoyed. Prowl nodded as Jazz vented for the moment. "Ah going buy a demo padd to send to Rhythm School of Higher Music, they have scholarship fer tha entry level students. Jinks here is to watch tha tin so no one takes it."

Prowl looks over Mirage and decides to do something by staying with Bluestreak. "Very well. Blue, we might as well share the treats with Jinks and Sharp if we are going listen to them sing and play music."

"I don't sing." spoke Mirage

"It passable so your play." spoke Jazz reassuring the younger mech.

Prowl also listen idly to Jazz as he watches Bluestreak and Mirage. It is not bad but appear to be random there is a pattern. Perhaps Sharp can get into the school. Prowl realize it is nearing the end of the free time with his younger sibling so he commed a servant to procure the data padd that Jazz require to create a demo. The servant has an art of discretion as he drop the padd in the bucket with a note. Prowl noted that it did not escape the Mirage's attention but the two mechs intrigue him. Most of his playmates were some what tedious and boring if they were not vapid in the first place. 

"Thank you." whispered Mirage

"Our little secret, Jinks." smirks Prowl "Your friend is rather good and better than good really talented for this particular avenue in careers."

"What is your career path?" ask Mirage

"That to be an Enforcer." smiled Prowl "It is not allow for someone of my caste. What is yours?"

Mirage look down at Prowl for a moment. "I want to be a writer. Someday perhaps have my own bar and be someone to help out a person. My carrier was like that."

Prowl looks at Mirage opted to say nothing. Jazz merely watches them as he sings his song. Prowl realize that Jazz wrote his own music. Prowl suppose like he is doing for Bluestreak and who ever Sharp really is doing same for Jinks. At the end of the song Prowl gather Blue and leave the duo.

Orns later

Jazz look at the tin cup and saw the credits and the datapadd. Mirage must have spotted the mech who gave him the padd. Although Prowl and Bluestreak never donated credits to Jazz and his siblings but the Padd made more than up for it. Now he can do the demo for the prestigious school and to help his brothers and sisters. Jazz in long time wept for joy.


	3. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Illusion and Lord Mistigue came to get Mirage from the Centre.

The Caretaker dread this day with a vengeance. Mirage is a decent mech despite spending much time with Jazz and his merry band of pick pockets. Although the Caretaker is secretly proud of Jazz and his accomplishments finally achieving the scholarship to Rhythm University of Higher Music with out his creators assistance. Although most of the sparklings think Mirage looks to noble and tend to be turn off by his aloofness. Now that Mirage's sire and half-brother are here in his office and slowly filling out the protocols to have the youngling accompany them back to the Towers. Lord Illusion often demanded reports on Mirage progress. While Mistiugue has the same frame as Mirage and his Sire but slightly wider and heavier. As the color nanites favor Aria's. Of all the traits that Mistigue has seem to come from his sire. Mirage is summon to the office and the youngling appear promptly as expected. It is good thing that the Caretaker warn Jazz not to take Mirage to the Park that he favors. Lord Illusion look over his youngest like a chrono horse and Mirage stood there stiffly. 

"Gold optics like his carrier." spoke Illusion disappointed. "I suppose he had to inherit something from his carrier."

Mistigue merely smile at his half brother. 

Mirage is about the say something but the Caretaker gesture him stay quiet and be still. 

"His frame is uncommon color enough to be consider above the common rabble." spoke Illusion

Mistigue grab Mirage's chin roughly. "He is intelligent enough, Sire. It is to be expected to have same intelligence as his carrier. I would expect in time he would know how to use his valve."

"Do you Mistigue know how?" ask Illusion 

"Of course not Sire. I am not old enough yet to indulge that activity." answer Mistigue. 

Illusion realize that his heir have watch him when he is with his Courtesan were busy interfacing. "I see."

"I would expect my own Courtesan when I am age, Sire." spoke Mistigue 

Mirage barely hide his disgust of Mistigue and shifts under the scrutiny of the youngling optics of lust and assessing. 

"Do you know who I am Mirage?" ask Illusion then glance his other son. "Mistigue, let him go."

"Yes sir." answer Mirage "You are Major Lord Illusion of the House Photon."

Illusion raises his optic in displeasure at the answer Mirage gave but the Caretaker spoke before he could do anything. "Mirage does not have permission to address you other than High born noble and not as his sire."

"So the other Lords prefer not to be address as Sires to their sparklings?' ask Illusion with some thought

"Yes, My Lord Illusion." spoke the Caretaker "it would be consider to rude and presumptuous to do otherwise."

"That is understandable...," spoke Illusion dourly "All right Mirage do know that I am your sire?"

"Yes, my lord." spoke Mirage

"That means you know about me." spoke Mistigue in glee

"I do apologize I do not My Lord." spoke Mirage

"We made sure that the gossip data pads are not allow here." spoke the Caretaker even tone. "If Major Lord Mistigue was in the new Mirage would have known of you. It seems the House Photon keep the discrete lid on the young lord activities so no gossip reach here of scandals and rumors."

"Commendable." spoke Illusion. "This is House Photon Lord Major Mistigue my heir to my lands, titles and property, Mirage. Lastly Mistigue is your half brother."

"Is my other brother to young to come here?" ask Mirage finally breaking protocol

"I was unable to sire any more children with my bond Lord Aria." spoke Illusion coolly. "It would be bigger scandal that I have no Minor so I was decided that you will retain that title and duties, Mirage."

Mirage vented nervously as Illusion given his pronouncement. it also means that Lord Illusion has no other sparklings to take that title. Mirage carefully observe that Illusion in an elderly lord and igniting new sparks is harder for older mechs to do. Jazz told him the Cybertronian biology and reproduction the older the spark the less likely it will ignite to create a new spark. Some sparks are more infertile than others so if Lord Illusion has any other sparklings they will be older than younger. Being emerging inside the Bond matter more than if the Lord Illusion had any other sparklings age. Major are the eldest members generally and senior to Minors born outside the bond. Society considers Illusion no longer able to produce a minor with Lord Aria so the by default the title will fall to Mirage. 

"There for my brother." smiled Mistigue 

"Of course my lord." spoke Mirage slight bow. 

"So basically I will tell Mirage how he address his family in proper way." mused Illusion. "It was wise of you Caretaker to instruct Mirage this way."

"Of course." answer the Caretaker

"Mirage, you will address Mistigue as you would a brother. " spoke Illusion "The same goes with you Mistigue. In formal occasions, Mirage, you address Mistigue as "Elder Brother". Informal situations as now you can address him as "brother" or "Mistigue". You will refer to me as Sire in public but privately Lord Illusion will suffice."

"So when do we take him home with us?" ask Mistigue in an grin

"The protocols are filled out and submitted, Mirage, can go home with you right now." spoke Caretaker in soft voice. "May I ask Lord Illusion for a bit indulgence and give Mirage time to say good bye."

"As long as he is quick about it." spoke Lord Illusion "Mirage will have the same amount of time when my carriage arrives."

Caretaker gesture Mirage to hurry. 

Mirage race down the hall way to his barracks. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe saw him enter as Mirage went to his locker and took his meager possessions put them subspace. Jazz walks up to Mirage and hugs him. 

"What is going on?" ask Sideswipe

"He is leaving." Answer Sunstreaker

Jazz look at Mirage sadly. "I heard ya tha yer sire came for ya. Ah hate good byes ya know. I got into the academy, Mirage." 

"Congratulations." spoke Mirage "Jazz, tell the others please."

Jazz nodded at Mirage. 

Orns later Mirage sat in the shuttle as the trio made there way to Beta Tower and the residents of the family. Illusion gave Mirage a list of addressing the mechs in the house hold and its members. Once there Mirage is able to get out and look around started to fidget nervously and stop when he saw his sire scowl. Mirage stop to look at the crystal garden as the mechs tending to it. Illusion is not stopping neither is Mistigue so Mirage hurried to catch up. As green youngling watches him run after the two House Lord Majors. Lord Minor Aria and staff of the upper servants are waiting in the grand foyer for Mirage. Lord Aria is luxury Porsche style care with gold and purple nanites that move with grace and elegance. Unlike Lord Illusion, Aria is warm and welcoming to Mirage. There is unexpected kindness in the elegant noble optics. 

"Greetings and Salutations I am Lord Aria de Min Crescendo and you must be Lord Mirage de Min Photon." spoke Aria politely

"I am my Lord." spoke Mirage in a slight bow, "Your home is most beautiful and one must be proud of it."

"Thank you, Lord Mirage." spoke Aria "it must be a tiring journey. As pertains to noble houses a youngling will have Mentor to act like a valet for them until they are of age." With a gesture to elder mech. "This is going be your Mentor, Mirage, this is Niche." 

Mirage study the elder mech his alternate mode is beautiful and yet practical. Silver and blue trims is his nanites. Niche is spark to lesser house that is vassal to major one. 

"It is late My Lord Aria." spoke Niche kindly "My charge probably needs to refuel and recharge for this cycle." 

"Sir, Niche I would like that." spoke Mirage in a nod.

"I will excuse myself my Bonded and Mistigue will come with me." spoke Illusion briskly escorting his heir to another room. 

"This way then." spoke Aria 

Aria leads both Niche and Mirage to a guest room away from the main manor. The room is for rich and wealthy commoner guests and it is comfortable but no means luxurious that one expects for a noble. Aria manage to win the argument that it will be in poor taste if the Minor stays in servants quarters as a commoner. Illusion agreed much to Mistigue chagrin. Aria has no illusion what his creation is. Mirage optics went wide when he sees the room perhaps it is for the best until the youngling gets use to his status and duties. 

"It is a bit much, Mirage." spoke Aria "These are your quarters now. The wash rack is through that door. Niche will see to anything need to make it yours."

"Thank you, Lord Aria." spoke Mirage

Aria nodded as he leaves the sparkling. "Don't thank me, Mirage."


	4. First Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage spends his first day at the estate. Niche gives a guided tour. Trailbreaker introduces Mirage to cyber-horses. Aria takes more active role in training Mirage. Last chapter before the time jump to the teenage stage of Cybertronians

The First Cycle

Mirage had a pretty restless recharge. Niche spent time in his quarters teaching him what utensils are use with what Energon. Mirage realize he will be sequester to the estate until he master the manners of the nobles and perform the proper etiquette. Mirage is allow access to the family library but with more areas off limits such as Illusion's Study and Private suite that belongs to Mistigue and Aria's foyer. Niche began to realize her new charge is getting restless and anxious. 

"Come Mirage." spoke Niche looking at the young noble. 

"Where are we going to go Mistress Niche?" ask Mirage

"I guess to the stables so you can pick out your mount." spoke Niche 

Mirage admit his spark starts to flutter to see a cyber horse since he read about them in data pad. Niche is brisk in her pace to the stables as they pass the kennels to the hounds. Mirage nearly wanted to stop and see the hounds. The cyber-horses are running on piece of fence in area and Mirage is fascinated by their beauty. The black mechling tending to the cyber-horses watches both Niche and Mirage with open wariness. To run and frolic like has Mirage a bit envious. Niche summons the stable master over to greet the young lord. The stable master leads them in the stable. The mechling is summon over to greet them. 

"This is my son Trailbreaker, he is groom of this sect of the stables." spoke Sprinter

"Hello." smile Mirage

"Well, Sprinter we came here so Lord Mirage can pick a mount out." spoke Niche

"Are you sure this is okay?" ask Mirage

"All lords must know how to ride a cyber horse for the hunts." spoke Sprinter

"Trailbreaker is the groom and he knows them better than rest." spoke Niche

Mirage optics the cyber horse and observes some of them are spirited animals. "I don't know how to ride one."

"What?" spoke Trailbreaker

"The place I stayed at did not have room for much and had no Cyber horses." spoke Mirage biting his lower lip

"Then why come here?" ask Trailbreaker stunned. 

"I always wanted to see one." Answer Mirage

Niche frowns a bit and realize the Centre will not have much ways of actually training Mirage in activities he needed to know to function in a Towers society. "Well Sprinter do you have older steeds for Lord Mirage to train on?"

"Yes." spoke Sprinter "I can have Trailbreaker to train him horse mech ship."

"Sire, I do not have time to train the Lordship." spoke Trailbreaker in protest.

"Make time." spoke Sprinter

Trailbreaker leads Mirage to where the older mounts are house. Mirage picks older female cyber horse out that responds positively to the lord. 

"I do apologize for taking your time." spoke Mirage

"Wha?" ask Trailbreaker optic the younger mech in suspicion. "There is no need to apologize, Lord Mirage, my designation is Trailbreaker.'

"What were using your time for?" ask Mirage curious

"I was studying to be a tactician for the military in order to see Cybertron." spoke Trailbreaker

"My friend wanted to be a musician and he is able to follow his dreams." spoke Mirage in approval. "I will like to help you."

Trailbreaker knew that his sire will disapprove of taking Mirage's offer. Unlike Mistigue, Mirage is genuine please by his ambition, the Heir Major is cruel to the animals in Trailbreaker's charges. Trailbreaker even found a litter of cyber hounds that are torture by Mistigue and his younger brother, Hound is absolutely distraught by the incident. Prancer seems to like Mirage and took shine to the mechling. 

"Teach me how to treat the cyber horses right, Trailbreaker." spoke Mirage

Orns later

Trailbreaker guides Mirage around the estates garden. Mirage asks a lot of questions about the gardens, stables, and kennels. Niche follow a discrete distance behind them and Trailbreaker realize that young lord is the Heir Minor that duties include the grounds and house in its maintenance. Mirage had to return to the house with Niche to further his testing to see where he is deficit in. 

"Wow bro who is that?" spoke Hound eyeing Mirage.

"That is the new Minor Lord." answer Trailbreaker "And he is out of your league little bro."

"He is a beaut, though." smile Hound "What he is like?"

"Hard to say, Hound." answer Trailbreaker "I would say he is nice but given who his relatives are it may be an act."

Evening Orns

Aria summon Niche in his foyer when Mirage is settle. Aria prefers to have his servant observe Mirage discrete fashion. In vorns being here Aria learn that his bond mate and their creation are both monsters and truth once devastated the Minor Lord once. He had hopes to make his creation a decent mech but Mistigue quickly disabuse that notion. Aria had been lukewarm to fact that Mirage was being claimed by the House Photon the youngling was better off at the Centre. With both Mistigue and Illusion gone on business and securing alliance with some major houses and political ties. It leaves Aria to investigat Mirage's true nature and decide how much of a servo he is going play in youngling's life here. 

Niche came in with brisk manners. The elder femme seem to be please with her new charge. Although she manage to convince Sprinter and his mechling to test how the young lord reacts to animals and servants. Sprinter inform his mechling to react to Mirage see if the young mech take offense and react harsh manner to brusqueness and disrespect. Trailbreaker spoke of how the young lord is less enamor with his station life and misses having friends to talk to. Mirage express approval on the mechling dreams when in unguarded moment which surprise Trailbreaker. Mirage is gentle to Prancer and quite excited in the aspect of learning how to ride. 

"Of course he wouldn't know how to ride." spoke Aria "How did he handle admitting the fact.

"He is very literate, well read and knows his accounting but he admits freely that he does not know something without blaming others." spoke Niche "It is the social aspects that are a problem for Lord Mirage. Mirage is unfamiliar how to dance formally. He is quite familiar with music and can play keyboard adequate. His vocalizer is passable. Mirage did take and interest in the stables, kennels and gardens. Ask questions how the improve them and what takes to maintain them."

"Will you continue on training, Mirage, as a minor?" ask Aria

"I will do so after my creation's memory." spoke Niche sadly "Mirage takes after in nature of his Carrier, Resounder."

Aria gave a look of relief. "I miss Resounder greatly my old mentor. I know he is your creation, but I hoped that he would be a great medic."

"He stayed to help the plague victims, Aria." spoke Niche "I am glad for that. Aria, ask me to observe, Mirage, and I had. Would you like me to be his Mentor? Then I can no divulge that Mirage is my grand creation. It will not be appropriate."

"Nothing about this is appropriate, NIche." spoke Aria gently. "Lord Illusion will never let you have, Mirage. This way you can spend time with him. I have a feeling, Mirage, is going to need all the people who do care about him to survive in this House. "

"So Lord Mistigue has express interests in pursuing Tracks as potential bond mate." spoke Niche in concern

"The house has much political influence that promote House Photon to the senate." spoke Aria in a frown "Fortunately, for Mirage I will have a say who he bonds with."

"Tracks according to rumors is more in love with his frame and credits." spoke Niche "Even though I feel he will be no match Mistigue.'

"One can do is pray for the best." spoke Aria solemnly.


	5. Interlude with Jazz and Tenor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason why this is not Prowl/Jazz. Sire and Son meets for the first time in depth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirage is about 16 vorns  
> Jazz is about 22 vorns  
> Prowl is about 24 vorns  
> Mistigue is about 17 vorns  
> Bluestreak is about 14

Praxus

Tenor arrive at the concert hall that his errant creation is going perform at. The Black and Red Praxian mused that all of his creations have an errant streak in them. As his Conjunx Endura and Bond Mate remind him that he is one wild mech in his youth. Smokescreen his first emergent loves to gamble and make company to the various high paid pleasure mechs. Prowl his second emergent decided to go into the Enforcers and became chief Detective and Tactician. As boring the career his second creation choose it is widely inappropriate for some one noble birth to become an Enforcer. Now his third creation although refused to be claimed as mech of Noble birth, Jazz. Like his half sibling Jazz loves to interface and has no worries about the House indiscretions and he loves to party as much as his younger half sibling. All of these young creations would be pride and joy if Tenor was not the Lord of All Praxus and his eldest will glitch him to the grave. 

Prowl is the most astute and already figure out what the nature of Jazz and Tenor's relationship. Tenor remember one day that Prowl took Bluestreak to the park in Iacon when they were just sparklings and decides to confront him on it. Jazz was playing a gitar that he bought in the park and he bought a younger sparkling Mirage. Although Jazz did not acknowledge the relationship when he saw both Prowl and Bluestreak. In fact according to Prowl created the world worst alias ever had been invented on Cybertron. Tenor was hard pressed what upset Prowl more the dumb alias or the fact that Jazz was pick pocketing his patron. Prowl of course misinterpret Jazz was not insulting his intelligence by coming up with dumb alias. 

Which brings the reasons why he came to visit Jazz. Aria is going bring Mirage to Praxus in hopes to find a match for him. Tenor has nothing against Aria or Mirage it just the House they come from and the Major Lord Illusion. Mirage, is consider to be a black sheep of the Photon House. According to the servants who used to work there, Mirage, is kind and respectful but vorns made him more aloof. Mistigue tormented the mech over the years and even tried to rape him on more than one occasion. Jazz, has an active correspondence with Mirage. The other reason Tenor has to visit Jazz is Bluestreak. 

"Ah must admit Ah didn't expect ta see ya here, Lord Tenor." spoke Jazz interrupting his thoughts

"I have couple of reasons Jazz." spoke Tenor crisply. "I need information on Mirage?"

"Raj..." spoke Jazz as his visor lit in surprise. 

"Mirage." spoke Tenor "I know you kept in contact with Mirage."

"Aye Ah have." nodded Jazz "What do you want to know, sire."

"Is he like his sire." spoke Tenor

"Yer spies hav na say?" ask Jazz

"They said plenty mostly what is going behind close doors not the mech himself." answer Tenor

"Mirage is a good mech." spoke Jazz "As a sparkling he is cheerful and kind. In his letters before he confided in me were cheerful and wonderful but I got suspicious. I forced him to confess what is going on in tha House. Mirage watch his favorite cyber hound and her litter die in front of him in the most painful fashion. It broke his spark and became secretive over time. Mirage has become more guarded from living that house. I heard what his half brother tried to do to him."

"Smokescreen says he rapes pleasure mechs and sometimes kills them." spoke Tenor

Jazz frowns about that. "Raj, may not know this he is seldom let off the estate."

"And of Illusion." spoke Tenor

"Illusion values Mirage's seals so he will not let his other son near him." spoke Jazz

"More like Mirage has value to a bond that Illusion wants to make." spoke Tenor. 

Jazz hum in agreement as he look at his sire. "Mirage is a good friend and I consider him to be my brother."

"I see that you have a good sense of character." spoke Tenor "Which brings me to the other reason I have to discuss with you. I trust you remember Prowl and Bluestreak."

"Whom sent to spy on me." spoke Jazz in a hiss

"Your half brother did that on his own." spoke Tenor "Trust me he thought you insulted his intelligence coming up with stupid alias."

"So Prowler acted on his own." smirked Jazz

"Bluestreak is in enamored with you." spoke Tenor bluntly 

"Why not tell him I am his half-brother?" ask Jazz

"I may have too." answer Tenor "I know you care about the family reputation more than the sparklings born the right side of the berth. I admit I am grateful for that factoid, Jazz. Will you agree to meet the family."

"I will agree on that." spoke Jazz with a gleam "It will be only a small intimate of affair."

Tenor look at the concert hall with a faint smile. Jazz is far more trustworthy and discreet in teaching Bluestreak party safely than his older siblings. 

"Your one manipulative bastard you know." spoke Jazz in a grin. "Mirage is coming to Praxus." With a grin. "So are you going make sure Prowler crosses paths with Raj."

Tenor merely grinned at that statement. "Of all the mechs Prowl was interested in he never express an iota of that in nobles here. Prowl thought you were going corrupt Mirage with your misdeeds. "

Jazz smirks at his sire. "So Splenda has a servo in this. Prowler is not behaving for tha match making." 

Tenor merely laughed at his creations in that assessment and Jazz statement. "Primus cursed me with obstinate and willful creations and I do mean the whole lot of you inherit my wild ways. That is Splendors assessment about my creations and she included you."

"Ain't mah fault yer creations all wayward." spoke Jazz "But Ah do take a certain glee in it."

Smokescreen merely watch the Polihexian and his sire converse. Bluestreak infatuation cause the intrepid gambler to check out the music mixer out. Although he manage to place a bug near by and was pleasantly surprised that they were half sibling, but he is disappointed that Prowl found out before him. Smokescreen takes being an elder brother serious and it means he watches out for his younger. Like his father Smokescreen has his own series of spies located in Lord Tracks house the Symbele. 

"Yer all grins, Smokes." spoke Jazz

"You knew about the bug." spoke Smokescreen leaning back in the chair. 

"Yer an aft." snorted Jazz

"Ah everyone of is an aft, Jazz, in this family and house. " Mused Smokescreen 

"Ah sure tha sire knows ya here." spoke Jazz

Smokescreen regards his younger sibling in mild amusement. Jazz may be half-brother but he is still Smokescreen younger brother and decent mech and that all that matters. Jazz may not like having an older brother and that brought a grin to the gambler face. This is going to be fun.


	6. Taste Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendor arranges a Season for Mirage but has other plans. 
> 
> This chapter is a long one. It has both sticky and spark sex in them. The Season is term when young women in Victorian society will go and look for suitable matches to extend their family wealth and influence. It is used the same way here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mech Preg: The normal interface will not trigger a pregnancy. If an Interface with the Sequence of Harmonics would
> 
> The Sequence of Harmonics: Refers to the random nature of the spike accessing the gestation chamber. This occurs about 1 in 1000 interfaces roughly. 
> 
> The Release of the Sparks: It is a spontaneous act after Gestation chamber opens. A regular spark merge can not produce a Kindling.
> 
> Because in general the kindling is medical mystery medics have no way to predict when it occurs. It can be induced but even then it is still rare event. 
> 
> In sync bonds can produce more than out of sync bonds.

Splendor has no illusions how hard it will be to find a mate for Prowl. Although, her Conjunx Endura gave the go ahead with the plan. It is a win-win for the Creators. Jazz will come into the fold and Prowl will be bonded with Mirage. Splendor praise the mistake of one servants made when delivering the correspondence from the House Photon. It is natural mistake since she is the one is in contact with her good friend Aria. The correspondence is address to Prowl. Splendor secretly gave thanks to Primus for providing an opportunity to mate Prowl. Splendor did apologized to Prowl and nor did she mind when it comes to swallowing her pride. Prowl took the apology for what is worth and stating that it will be more sincere if his carrier was not so happy about it. It was no secret that Mirage and Aria are coming for the season. Prowl vented in defeat to his Carrier whims and stated he will not be oppose to her any match making. 

Splendor look at her frame with a smug satisfaction the silver grey femme with red highlights is still attractive to some. Now she must play the role of matron and nominate Mirage to the season. It will give her a good chance to see if Mirage will not adverse to Prowl as bond mate. Tenor agreed to her tactics. Prowl stated to them at one point that Mirage is not a vapid and useless nobles. Mirages projects are discreet and brought no shame to the House. It is form of Urban renewal in the arts and education to the less fortunate. Tenor surmise that Racer had created his own writings that he getting paid for under pseudonym of Dino. it painted a life of fiction of daily people and the struggles of the caste system. Mirage engages Prowl's processor unlike the nobles who they tried to match. 

Aria look pleased as well. Although, Mirage is not his creation, but the saying applies he is in the spark. So it stands to reason that Aria is disappointed in Mistigue and put more effort into Mirage to be well match. Rumors has it that Illusion is fading. Splendor notes that Mirage is barely of age. 

"Is there anyone you wanted to see?" ask Splendor politely

Mirage look passively and with a faint smile. "I would to see the central Enforcer Office."

"Mirage, that is not appropriate place for nobility." spoke Aria taking a long sip of high grade.

"Since my second creation has the similar fascination with Enforcers." spoke Splendor "Prowl can escort you there. Mirage, I doubt that you will make it there. Not with your seals intact that is."

"Pardon?" spoke Mirage

"How long have you been corresponding with my second creation?" ask Splendor

"Since I came before the House." Answer Mirage in a nervous vent. 

"Is this your intention Splendor." spoke Aria 

"It is." answer the Matron "Do you object, Aria."

"No I do not." spoke Aria

Prowl comm went off with Splendor's summons. Prowl find the Enforcer's Department to be sanctuary from the Nobles and there inane escapades of Illogic. Prowl is pleasantly surprise the guests are Lord Aria and Lord Mirage as he sees them through the door. Prowl stops and sends the note to the Enforcers he will arrive on time not six orns earlier. Mirage is beautiful his form is sleek and elegant much better the holos he sent to Prowl. 

"Greetings Lord Aria, Lord Mirage and Lady Splendor." spoke Prowl

"Ah Prowl we were discussing the Season with Mirage." spoke Splendor "The parties he must attend."

Mirage hides his distaste at the notion. 

"Really now..." spoke Prowl "Why discuss something that will not bore our guest, Carrier?"

"Prowl, why not escort Mirage to the gardens." spoke Splendor 

Prowl takes Mirage hand and leads to a secluded part of the garden. Mirage notices for the first time there are no chaperones.

The Crystal Gardens are lovely at the estate and Prowl pull him closer to his frame. Mirage could feels Prowl's gaze on his frame for some reason the heat starts to build.

"So you are here for the season?" ask Prowl bring his face closer to Mirage's

"Yes, but the Season sounds tedious and boring." Answer Mirage open his lips slightly

"It is." spoke Prowl "I am afraid you won't make it, though."

Mirage feels one of Prowl's hand teasing his transformation seems and his other hand lifts his chin closer to other mech face. The faint of pulses of pleasure begins to heat his frame and raise the core temperature. Mirage could feel Prowl's lips brushing his. 

"Very few mechs can drive me to illogic even fewer makes me want me too." whispers Prowl as lends in to kiss Mirage. Prowl hands caress the transformation seems and Mirage moans and his lips open allows for a deeper kiss. Prowl entwine his glossae with Mirage's as he slowly guides him to the gazebo. Breaks the kiss to suck on the side of the helm's vent. "You are a never ending puzzle that I am not going share or give up easily."

"Prowl you have the most unique compliments." Spoke Mirage as he sits on the bench. "I can tell they are sincere and makes me love you."

Prowl shifts Mirage to lay on the bench. Prowl smiles at Mirage as he begins to massage the interface panel. Mirage arches up at the pulses of pleasure through his frame grows stronger. Mirage feels the heat rising and his vents start open up to release it. Prowl other hand teases more intimate parts of the seems and causes core heat to rise even more. A click from Mirage reaches both audios of the mechs in the gazebo. Prowl wanted Mirage from the first time he saw him with Jazz. It is pleasant and unplanned result after his hunt for his half brother. Prowl smiles at the click of the interface panel opening up.

Mirage sees Prowl smile for the first time with lust and desire. Prowl kisses him again and their tongues entwine and he trusts the other mech. Mirage moans as Prowl starts to finger the entrance to his valve. Prowl finger slips in to Mirage and causes the racer to gasp at new intensity of pleasure that hitting him.

"I was thinking that I would like to taste you." spoke Prowl as he begin to massage the folds of the valve up to the seal.

"Taste?" repeated Mirage as it getting harder to think. Mirage hands began to explore Prowl's frame. Prowl moans as his door wings began to be massage by Mirage which earn him another finger pumping his valve. 

Prowl can feel that Mirage is producing lubricant as he start to pumping him. "Lubricant. Are you not curious to taste it?"

"The seal. Break it." spoke Mirage breathlessly "Please." 

Prowl noting Mirage is getting close to an overload and slowly begging for more. "You want more. My touches are leaving teasing sensations of pleasure to make you hunger for more." Prowl moves his hand from the valve to his lips. Mirage whines as the empty feeling occur because the fingers are gone. Mirage moans as the Prowl spike began to pressure him gently as Prowl licks his finger. "You taste delicious." 

"Yes." spoke Mirage fill with desire and lust. The pressure increase on his seal. "The spike?"

"I release while back." smile Prowl gently kisses Mirage. "Now for the taste."

Mirage eagerly sucks the Prowl's finger as the pressure seal grew. Mirage nearly finishes the finger and he feels the sting of the seal breaks as Prowl thrust into the valve. Mirage barely feels the sting and moans in greater pleasure as spike gently thrust in. Mirage moves away from Prowl's finger and to his mouth and then mewls as spike disappears from his valve. Prowl restraint and control slips as he thrust with greater speed and deeper. Prowl grins as he his spike hits the ceiling nodes that leads to gestational tank. Mirage feels the spike teasing his nodes in a pulses of sequence which drive him to mindless pleasure. Prowl's spike manages to get the correct sequence to open the gestational tank. Prowl primal coding takes over and drive his spike into gestational entrance which triggers Mirage to open his spark chamber. 

Prowls own spark eager to join his mate's. The two eddy of energies intertwine and began sync themselves to their unique patterns. The swirls of energy tell each mech of the other dreams, desires, and hopes for the future. Primal codes took over their cognitive processes and allows the feelings and emotions to drive them mindless with passion and pleasure. Prowl release his transfluid into Mirage as he slowly reach the overload from merging his spark. The twin overloads knock them both offline. Sparks return the chambers contented.

Prowl came online his spark pulse to tell him that his mate is carrying. "A thousand to one."

"Mmmmhmmm..." spoke Mirage "What? I admit that is mind blowing. "

"Triggering the Harmonics." spoke Prowl "Will give me the pleasure of bonding with you, Mirage."

"I think we skip some steps and protocols." spoke Mirage in a faint smile. "I will be honored."

"Primus already bless the match." smirk Prowl "That is what my carrier says."

"Lady Splendor seems not that religious." noted Mirage 

"When she wants to be." smiles Prowl he an internal alarm that he should get ready for his shift. "Mirage, I have to go."

"Before you go Prowl you might want to visit the washracks." smiles Mirage noting the transfluid and lubricant on Prowl's inner thighs and spike.


	7. Enter Tracks

Tracks had long admire the estate of the House Photon which is almost as beautiful as he is. Mistigue has come home to welcome his younger brother and his future bond. it is probably greater sacrifice to the Praxian to be bonded to half breed such as Mirage. Mirage came from vassal house thus an inferior mech. Although, honestly Tracks never would have guess since the Minor is a beauty. It was Tracks opinion that Mistigue had given Mirage to much freedom. Also the younger mech is siphoning the vast fortune that House Photon has. Mirage had many lovers and seduce just as many Mistigue had previous stated. The Major had bought a new town house to get away from his family and its manipulations. Still this time of celebration it is major coup to have House Photon to cement alliance to House Pathos of Praxus. With that Tracks drive up to the estate for nightly dinner. It is an intimate affair between members of the immediate house and just Tracks. Tracks' own spark swell in pride at the invitation,

The Study

Aria enter the study that now serves as medical room for Illusion. The last vorn has taken its toll on Illusion and he is giving terminal condition of fading of the spark. Tenor as part of the Cybertronian Council and Senate was his greatest detractors the elderly mech was surprise that this Union was agreed upon. It is Mirage doing more than anything else of all his creations his youngest is the least like him. Unfortunately his heir is the most. Aria seems to knew what he is thinking by making Mirage untouchable. Death is funny thing mused the elderly mech. When he was younger he never expressed concern for Tracks who is not of his house and Mistigue. The pads on his desk still read files of the crimes in Red Line district. 

Pleasure mechs had gone missing and when found their frames are grayed. Illusion read most of the Enforcer Nightbeat's reports and noted the same similarity of type of frames that were targeted. Racing frames often the pleasure mechs were blue or white but sometimes are both. Illusion read no further beyond how they died. In truth he did not want to know what kind of monster he created. Tracks is different from the pleasure mechs in frame and who he is. 

"Reading old reports." spoke Aria

"My old sins, Aria." spoke Illusion crisply "You are good bond mate, Aria, much better the one I deserved."

Aria remain mute it is an old compliment that Illusion gave past couple vorns, "Mirage and Prowl dinner is tonight are you up for it."

"Yes." spoke Illusion "The seal must be witnessed by the House Majors and Minors. Tracks is going be there."

"Does that displeases you?" ask Aria

"Displeases, no." answer Illusion "Raises a great deal of concerns, yes." Pauses. "Aria, this will be last act of the House Major and I want set things right for Mirage and myself."

Aria departed and order the servants to assists the Lord Illusion for the night ceremony. Lord Illusion begins to type on a pad and send it to Nightbeat upon his death. Many sins he commit this one he could do something about in order to protect Aria and Mirage. Aria does not know that his fading spark is terminal but it was not natural course of things. This is between his doctor Pharma and Illusion. Pharma insisted that the Enforcers know about it and Illusion knew it would be dangerous. Although his Spark was fading due to poison. Illusion surmise that heated Energon that his son Mistigue brought was the source. Last couple nights he had some ship to toxicology labs to test it. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prowl arrive at the foyer and Mirage is waiting for him. Arias stood there and smile of relief. Prowl instincts told him something is amiss in the House and both Mirage and Aria knew about. The roles they were playing is one of safety concerns. Aria primary goal had been to see to Mirage's safety. As soon as Mistigue enter he saw things feel to place. After reading profiles of mechs as detective to the Enforcers in Praxus he saw that Mistigue is one dangerous mech. Prowl smells the faded scent of faint energon on the frame. Mistigue's companion is introduce as Tracks. The formalities of greetings nearing it's end and Aria waited by the door for the House Major. 

"Please forgive the breaking of tradition, Lord Illusion, will be joining us." spoke Aria "Although he did not attend the Formal Greetings of the House due to health reasons. Lord Illusion will sign the contract, Lord Prowl, here and right now."

Prowl merely canted his head in understanding. "I would go see him if it is too much bother, Lord Aria."

"Nonsense." spoke Illusion coming from the open doorway. Prowl could see the pain of the elder lord is in. The servants assisted him down to the hallway. "Lord Prowl, this Mirage's big day and I was not much of a sire to him but at least I can fill small portion of the tradition."

"It is not expected." spoke Mirage softly optics dimmed softly

"He is a good actor." whisper Tracks

Prowl optics narrow a bit. "I have the contract here. Mirage, let him do this."

Aria took the contract from Prowl and let Illusion look over it and he just nodded as he signed it. Prowl watches Mistigue as his optics narrow at his sire. There is a cold quiet anger from the racer. Under the veneer of self control there is something dangerous lurking. 

"He is dangerous." whisper Prowl to Tracks

"Wha?" whisper Tracks

"Despite what you believe of Mirage, Lord Tracks, Mistigue is dangerous so be careful." whisper Prowl

Mistigue watches Prowl with greater annoyance that he is interfering with his toy. Perhaps Torque is right about Tracks and it is time. All he need to do invite Tracks to his townhouse and let things go from there. The fact Illusion has also had been nosing in his affairs and will be distracted with this upcoming merger. One more dose will end the meddlesome Lord functioning. Prowl is an enforcer there a dangerous quality and Mirage will be total loss. He still have Tracks to play with. 

"You are smiling love." spoke Tracks

"As you said things do have a tendency of working out." smile Mistigue "Lets leave this affair when it is ended to my townhouse."

Tracks nodded there is a dark side to Mistigue and sometimes it surfaces. Needlenose needs this and Tracks and his house are minor compare to Mistigues. "I would love to."

__________________________________________

The townhouse is lovely and decorated in good taste. Mistigue has given him some highgrade energon. It tasted it odd and Tracks consciousness blacked out. He awoke to his find his servos strap to the ceiling and he is off the ground. He sees Mistigue sitting in front of a graying pleasure mech with a sadistic smile on his face. 

"So you are awake my dearest." spoke Mistigue

"How long?" ask Tracks groggily

"Did you know that Mirage is carrying." spoke Mistigue "Well, I suppose I can not have that guttermech whelp as an heir of the House."

"Mirage is a Minor Lord." spoke Tracks "What have you done?'

"I had my friend Torgue did some modifications." spoke Mistigue "One is removing the interface panel and the seals." In a grin. "Noble born tend to make big deal of breaking the seals when a simple operation is needed. I remember the first time of doing that."

"I am not a virgin anymore." gasped Tracks

"Well if you mean by the seals, then no." spoke Mistigue "But actually interface well you still are."


	8. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Tracks

Tracks tried the cuff again when Mistigue left the room. He tilts his helm to see the cuffs. The design is special made and he heard of kinky cuffs that the pleasure mechs have use and these are definitely not one those cuffs. Torque despite his name is not a lumbering mech but rather small non-descript little monster. The one eye extends to examine the frame and frown as he pokes the captive mech. 

"My Lord is extremely jealous of his half brother Mirage." spoke the medic calmly

"Do tell." snarled Tracks

"Spirited. That will not last long." noted the Medic 

Torque moves to the deactivated mech and looks at the dried energon. "He took his time with this one. I must admit this a change in his game."

"I can protect you...'

"Protect me. I am going die but it is not because of Mistigue that I am observer of sorts." spoke the medic "I am fascinated by pain. Unlike the Lordling he more into dealing it with a crude fashion."

"You know what he is going to do to me." spoke Tracks

"Yes. I am here to see if it is physically possible." spoke Torgue "We are going have to move you elsewhere. Detective Nightbeat is snooping around."

"Physically possible?" ask Tracks

"Yes." spoke Torque "To induce gestation."

"Why?" ask Tracks

"As I said before Mistigue is jealous of Mirage." spoke Torque "I must admit I am intrigue. To have a prodigy to carry on my work. Both of you will produce high intelligent beings."

Tracks sigh as a syringe is press against his neck. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nightbeat frown at the body of the missing pleasure mech. The warehouse shows not much away of clues but his instincts tell him that this is the lordlings doing. His partner Trailbreaker knew the family and is not surprise he did mention it is the second son who help to apply to the Enforcers. The bystanders mill beyond the police tap as the Enforcers keep the crowd at bay. Some are curious to see a dead mech and kneels down beside it. Nothing like tourist even though this one is a Praxian.

"You realize that this a crime scene." spoke Nightbeat as he is hoping the other mech take a hint

"Someone had been torturing this mech for cycles it seem." spoke the Praxian matter fact. 

"Eh..." spoke Trailbreaker in surprise

"The injuries some are partially healed there congeal energon also so nanite activity." spoke the Praxian pointing some of the cuts on the pleasure mech

"Do tell." spoke Nightbeat 

"This is not where the mech is deactivated." spoke the Praxian 

"Wait a minute? How do you know that?" ask Trailbreaker

"There is no fresh energon on the body." spoke Nightbeat in faint annoyance "These cuts will leave a trail of energon. Aside from the body there no tell tale sign of death here so most likely the mech died else where. This place is dusty and no one has clean here for vorns which means that there would be splatter of drops of energon since there is none body was moved. The question is why move the body here when it is going to be found. The answer means the preps are going move and they do not care if they are caught. We are city state type government there are states that will not extradict to Iacon. Now that brings me up to next question. You are obvious an Enforcer but who are you?"

"I am Prowl. " spoke the kneeling mech "I am looking for a mech call Tracks. He was last seen in the company of Lord Mistigue."

"Lord Illusion is aware of his creation activities." spoke Trailbreaker

"It nothing Lord Illusion can do about it now." spoke Nightbeat calmly. "Why is the House Logos is involve with Iacon matter?"

"My bonded is Lord Mirage, unofficially." spoke Prowl "As for Illusion he is being poisoned and was aware of it."

"So he asked to look for Lord Tracks." spoke Nightbeat 

"Like you I concluded that they are moving." spoke Prowl 

"So most likely Mistigue is taking Tracks with him." spoke Nightbeat 

"We need to go." spoke Prowl

"Why?" ask Trailbreaker coolly

"The answers we need are not here but at the town house." spoke Prowl 

"Agreed." spoke Nightbeat "But that is one area we do not have access it will take time to get the court order."

"Not when you have the key and the Lord Illusion permission search the place." spoke Prowl holding up a key. 

Nightbeat grin at that. "The house still belongs to House Photon."

"If you know so much tell me why the game change." spoke Trailbreaker

"Mirage is bonded." spoke Prowl. "Mistigue is a psychopath but he is also obsessed with Mirage. Plus you and Nighbeat were getting close to proving who the guilty party is. Illusion motives are quite simple to stop Mistigue."

Somewhere in the wild of Cybertron

Tracks awake to find he is tied to a berth in a dank cell. The smells are far different from what he is used but he notice the body is missing. A IV bag hangs over the bed that slowly is connects to his body. This is not Iacon, anymore. 

"Hello, Tracks." spoke Mistigue fingers his valve. "Hmm dry." 

"Are you going to kill me." spoke Tracks as he whimpers

"Of course not." spoke Mistigue "As you see I am very busy mech. I cannot guarantee that will carry if we interface and if I had the time I will do so. Not to worry you will be pump full of my transfluid to induce carrying. it will be fun process."

"Frag off!" snarled Tracks

"Tsk ....Tsk, such harsh words, Tracks." spoke Mistigue taking a laser pencil from his subspace. "I will have to punish you." Turns it on. "I know how much value the pristine condition of your frame." Tracks scream in agony as his arm is being cut. "Now it will scar until least it gets replace."


	9. Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracks Nightmare has really begans

Tracks feels something in his valve waves of pleasure went through the sensations of pain. Tracks did not want to online his optics each time he did they were new things added and most recently was a ceiling mirror. Something is vibrating in his valve and stimulating slickness from the sensation. Teasing pleasure reach his processor and finally lets out a soft moan from it. Tracks online his optics finally to see himself in the mirror. His frame is has series of dents and cuts on it none of them life threatening. Torque keeps the cuts clean and make sure that the wounds did not get infected. Tracks normally immaculate frame is dingy from deca-cycles of grime that has build up. It brought Tracks to tears when he first saw himself in the mirror. 

This time the mirror that Mistigue is laying next to him and holding a vibrator in his valve. While Mistigue own spike is brushing against his leg. The image sicken Tracks as it brings smile to Mistigue face, 

"You are getting slick this time." smiled Mistigue brushing Tracks face with his finger. "I was debating on taking you dry or slick. Normally such things do not matter, however, Torque says being slick helps with the Harmonics." 

"So...." spoke Tracks words slurred. "Drugs."

"Drugs..." spoke Mistigue distracted "It makes easier for arousal. It is a pleasant way to come online I suppose with that wave of pleasure reaching your processor."

Tracks did not want to feel the pleasure build in him. "No it isn't."

"Interesting frame you got here, Tracks." smiled Mistigue removing the vibrator and sticks his finger in the valve. "It is not racer or light frame types that I normally go for. Although it seems your family line is a bunch of mutts." Let his finger explore the valve and with his other hand began stroke his spike. "Ah that is an exquisite expression, Tracks."

"You the one that murder those pleasure mechs?" spoke Tracks as he moans as Mistigue adds another finger in his valve. 

"Mirage is rather boring mech." spoke Mistigue gently in Tracks audio. "Outside his frame is gorgeous. Mirage preferences to Prowl for example is one." Moans softly "The mech is more boring than Mirage is. Ah I am getting hard for you." 

Tracks turn his head away from Mistigue and to deny the look as his arousal is growing. He wanted more than the fingers in his valve and is ashamed. The fingers disappear from his valve and Mistigue spike slips in, Mistigue thrust deeply in but it feels good. Tracks is a pleasantly surprise of the gentle thrust but tempo change all sudden and Mistigue push in and out with new level viscous that drew pain. Thrust hurt and Tracks groan and nearly cried in pain. Mistigue spike hit his nodes and Tracks gasped out in pain as his valve stretches painfully. Mistigue ends his brutal assault with roar as transfluid is released.

There is no end to the shame as Tracks observe his frame now. The fresh transfluid is mix with lubricant and energon that now it stains his thighs. Mistigue has a bemused expression as he wipes his spike off with a cloth. Gets up and moves to another room. 

"It seems my old pad was invaded by sire's permission, Tracks." spoke Mistigue "Soon....as Torque repairs the valve we will start again. I must admit I was a bit over eager."

______________________________________________________________________________

Iacon

The town house is pretty much had been abandon. Prowl is alone briefly as Trailbreaker and Nightbeat enter the home with care. Mistigue had been careful removing documents that would lead Prowl to Tracks. Prowl in his processor knew that the Lord Tracks at this juncture already been raped. Mistigue have cultivated an image of being a noble fop and was one decadence and games. It served him well and hid his brutality until the body of the pleasure mech. It told Prowl that Mistigue has moved on. There is Torque an interesting mech well verse in medicine and psychology with even more questionable ethics. Small frame and not medium size mech his knowledge circuitry is rival. It also mention in the reports he expert on Harmonic Fertility to conceive a sparkling. Like Mistigue, Torque is an independent operator but also can be consider the source of the poison. Of which Prowl could not prove it and where had been manufactured. The study yielded nothing of what the daily expenses of the house. 

Nightbeat entered the house. Prowl suggested that he went to get the schematics of the house and see if there are any modifications. The city planners office can these records modified but the archivist have multiple versions of a record from inceptions to the final modifications. Nightbeat found the archivist were just unwilling to let go of the information but end of the day, Rewind, created a copy of the house. Trailbreaker opted to go keep Mirage company. 

"Find anything interesting?" spoke Nightbeat

"On Mistigue no." spoke Prowl in a frown sitting at the desk, "His known associate is one dangerous mech."

"Torque." spoke Nightbeat "Is dying of slow death."

"No..," spoke Prowl "I truly doubt that Mistigue wants a sparkling. I think Torgue pick Mistigue for personality traits as well as Tracks."

"That would make sense but why?" ask Nightbeat "Here is the schematics of the house."

Prowl gave him the current schematics of the House from Photon's estate. "Hmm there is a modification here."

"Interesting." spoke Nightbeat "The basement."

"Before we go where is Torque is from." spoke Prowl

"Helex." Answer Nightbeat

The basement of the House is dank with distinct smell of dried energon. Prowl frown at the site the place was used to torture mechs that Mistigue brought here. Prowl notices the several different medical tools kept in pristine shape and well care fore. The handcuffs have drying energon and the fact they were non-issue and had been manufacture independently meant someone went to a lot of work. Mistigue kept and working file on the pleasure mechs and Nightbeat scan the designations. 

"Tracks was here." spoke Prowl 

"Where would they take him?" ask Nightbeat nodding solemnly

"Helex." spoke Prowl. "I must head back to Praxus to do the bonding ceremony."

"The nobles will not make this easy to charge Mistigue." spoke Nightbeat

"True." nodded Prowl "I would hold off on charging him until he leads us to Tracks."

"Are you certain that he will show up to your bonding ceremony." spoke Nightbeat. 

"He will show up because he is a heir to House Photon." spoke Prowl "I fear he is not the true mastermind in all this."

"Torque." Nodded Nightbeat "Might I suggest Hound to track him when he leaves your bonding ceremony." 

Prowl merely nodded. Mirage is waiting for him no doubt. "I will ask Jazz to do some investigating."

"Is he trust worthy." spoke Nightbeat

"Jazz is trustworthy but he has contacts in the underworld of Cybertron." spoke Prowl "I trust him."


	10. Jazz and Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lack of imagination on the Title.
> 
> Jazz still dealing with family and pecularities

Jazz hums a tune as he enters the office belonging Prowl. Tenor practically summon him to go to Prowl's office at the Praxian Enforcers which annoy Jazz to no end. A green mech sitting there shifting nervously at Prowl who is busy poring over the files that Nightbeat sent. Jazz dabble in the shadows as he put as special ops under Black Shadow. Being a music mixer allow him greater access to different classes throughout Cybertron apparently it is family occupation much to the agent dismay. Smokescreen the itinerant gambler is bloody act and Jazz fell through it. Prowl is an ace detective and he is above board apparently what the underworld of crime has said. 

The office is Spartan and there is a functioning desk and pair of chairs. Prowl is not long on decorating but the only few personal items were holos of his family and Mirage. There is nothing showing of the mech who works here. Now the green mech is purely functional and by judging the dirt on him he is a scout. Intelligent as well he knows more about the wild areas of Cybertron that happen to both rural and urban. Talented mech that can easily go undercover to bust some poaching. 

"Hello Jazz." spoke Prowl

"Ya know Prowler tha Bosses won't like tha request?" ask Jazz nonchalantly

"Prowl." spoke the mech without looking up. "As for the Ops it is part of Senate of Cybertron. I do believe that your superiors will not mind when there major crime that can threaten security of Cybertron."

"Prowler...." spoke Jazz "It is not like the first time a noble is engage in crimes." 

Prowl merely looks at Jazz then at Hound. "The nature of the crime is problematic. Have you ever heard of Torque?" 

Jazz visor lit up and his easy expression turn into serious frown. "Torque is no stranger to my superiors. It is rumor he is dying."

"He cannot extend his life but the next logical way is to produce an offspring." spoke Prowl

"That will be unusual." spoke Jazz bringing his hands together "Torque hates being touch and exchange of fluid."

"I don't understand." spoke Hound "Nightbeat said you have a mission for me."

"Torque has a sire and carrier..." spoke Prowl "he can provide a spark energy to create a sparkling." Looks at Hound "I heard you excellent tracker and the best in Iacon. This is Jazz your partner for the mission and also date."

"Ah see..."spoke Jazz "Ya want me to attend tha ceremony so tha Mirage's half brother can lead us to Torque."

Prowl smirks at Jazz in calculating manner. "You can follow Mistigue at discreet distant and since most of enforcers are obviously mark." 

"Ya know tha mech is not mah type." smile Jazz

Prowl nods at the statement. "He is an agent can pretend to be a paramour that is one sided. But I don't care what you make up his reason being partner is moot. He will tending the gardens and keep an eye on the entrance." 

Jazz smirks back and he play the musician and long lost friend of Mirage's. Hound seems like he is a good mech and confident in his abilities. "Prowler, you can take the fun out of undercover work.

House Logos

Mirage is surround by Niche and Aria as the prep his frame for the bonding ceremony. Aria adds a more pearlesque to his white coloration and while Niche works to bring out the royal blue nanites to it's finest. Mirage is annoyed that he unable to contribute in both the House Logos and Photons efforts to find Tracks. Even helping Jazz will be welcome although the last time was more to music mixture. 

"You seem lost in thought, Mirage." spoke Niche 

"I was thinking about my friends and this family." spoke Mirage

"Right now is time focus on the bonding ceremony." spoke Aria. 

Mirage notices that Aria is up to something and frowns a bit further. "Has Illusion rejoin the All Spark?"

Aria pauses in work and looks at the younger mech puts the polish on the table. "It was last cycle. There is something I must do."

Mirage nods and looks Aria. "Not many will understand Aria. I do not like what you intend but I will not stop you."

"Your not alone, Mirage." spoke Aria "Niche is here and she will be your only living family member."

"Aria!" spoke Niche harshly 

"Illusion is deactivated, Niche." spoke Aria picking up the polish and begins on Mirage's back "I see no reason to admit he is grand creation."

"Aria, you do not have to do this." spoke Niche

"Mistigue is my responsibility." spoke Aria in sadness

_______________________________________

Torque amuse as he finally found the right sequence in Tracks. Soon his heir will be conceive and he will take the sparkling with him as he leaves for a colony. Tracks is in recharge, Torque, growing concern about the mental health of his captive. The mech already endured countless rapes from Mistigue.


	11. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torque reveals why?

Torque merely starts to tidy and he tends to Tracks. Humming a tuneless song as he works. The frame is a disaster by Torque's standards the scratches are needing tending. Torque survey all the wounds that Tracks has on his frame and frowns further. Tracks learn that medic is weird by any standards he hates the sight energon and fluid. Tracks never met a mech hates fluid of the frame much as Torque did. The medic is not averse to causing pain but in fact he makes an extra effort that Tracks be more comfortable. 

 

Tracks shifted in the berth to get more comfortable. Torque merely mixes energon as he tidy up the room. "Why?"

Torgue still fiddles on the console as he monitors the levels of nanites in his own system. The medic did not seem to hear the captive. The medic walks over and scans and notes the vocalizer is staticky and sets to fix it. "It needs lubricant and some energon." Tracks takes sip of energon. "Does the vocalizer work better now?"

"Why do you want a sparkling?" ask Tracks

"I want someone to pass my talents too." spoke Torque "I have enough time to raise the sparkling to it's final frame."

"Mistigue, does not strike me as parental type." spoke Tracks sips more of the Energon

"No he is a hedonist with a sadistic tendencies." spoke Torque

"Then why me?" ask Tracks

Torque raises his optic ridge at Tracks. "You are more perceptive I gave you credit. I choose you just I chosen Mistigue for the frame of the sparkling simply because of the flyers in lineage." Watches as Tracks finish the cube. "It will end soon. I must admit you are more enjoyable than the racer."

Mistigue enter the room with a smirk. That cause Torque to sigh as he stroke Tracks cheek. Tracks feel secure with the medic but that sense long gone when the racer appears. In his processor Tracks retreats to the safe place as Mistigue does what he feels like. Torque discover the harmonics that will end his torment. 

"It must be pleasurable for him, Mistigue." spoke Torque

"I know." spoke Mistigue as he fingers begins massage the valve. "It is tedious you know. How would I know?"

"Tracks will lubricate when arouse." spoke Torque 

Mistigue begins to softly tease Tracks valve gently. It was technique he develop with practice on the drones. Tracks feel the tendrils of pleasure reach his processor slowly and Mistigue slips his a finger in the valve slowly stroking him. Tracks did not want to lubricate for the first time the actual interfacing is starting to feel good. Mistigue is like a sparkling discovering a new toy when he feels Tracks lubricating. Moan illicit from Tracks as he could no longer fight it and is reward by having two fingers in. 

Torque merely smiles as he watches the two mech it is arousing sight to see. Mistigue is solely focus on Tracks' pleasure rather than his. Torque begins to work on a syringe as the two begins to interface as Mistigue works on Tracks valve to increase the level of arousal. It brought a smile to the medic when he explain to Mistigue that a mech can overload from the valve. 

"More, please?" Tracks begins to beg. 

Mistigue looks at Tracks in surprise and shock. "More?"

Tracks moans in his arousal as the fingers begin stretch his valve. "More."

Torque merely chuckle at Mistigue's reaction. "Tracks do you want the spike or fingers?"

Tracks own optics flicker at the statement. Mistigues own spike is hard against his thigh and his servos went to touch. "Spijke."

Mistigue with practice movements shifts on top of Tracks as his spike enter the valve. Tracks elicit a moan as the spike tip hits the entrance of the valve. Mistigue surprise how slick the valve is and how good it feels. His thrust are more control at first so Tracks could adjust to the spike. Tracks amaze how the Spike feels really good and wonder if Mistigue never knew how to interface correctly. Tracks shifts on the berth to allow the spike more access to the top nodes in the valve. He barely feels the syringe against his shoulder as Torque moves closer. Mistigue begins to induce the harmonics as Tracks pleasure grows. Torque begins to work on the syringe and he watches Mistigue. Mistigue overloads came as Tracks and release his transfluid in the valve. Tracks spark chamber begins to open as transfluid hits the gestational chamber. Torgue plunges the Syringe into Mistigue and causes him go into recharge. Torque own spark chamber and his spark is ready to joins Tracks'.

Tracks feels the first time the spark of Torque. The little mech is complex in his emotions. Torque feels he cares about Tracks more than any other mech. Tracks feels beautiful but there is a sadness that is his own and Torque. Medic has a hard time relate to others emotionally and sees them as people and he feels that more towards Mistigue. Torque resignation of his own death and he wants a sparkling to raise that his own. Tracks feels the admiration of his frame is genuine. The sparks entwine and the two rapture of the two mechs grew to steady overload. It is more than enough to kindle a new spark within Tracks. 

It ended. Tracks curl into himself as the sparks separated and the chamber closed. Torque desire and ambitions sicken Tracks. The torture mech is barely aware of the frame next to him and that Torque is leaving. Tracks wants to cry but he couldn't all he could do is retreat to his safe place. Mistigue shifts as he went to look for Torgue. The voices are new but barely register to Tracks. A mech leans next to him a medic that is not Torque. The red hands touch him and Tracks flinch at the medic.

"You are safe now." spoke Ratchet as gently as he could. The medic hides his expression that Tracks is carrying. "It will be better in time,"


	12. The Bonding Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I had computer problems.

Jazz began a new mix of music for the reception. Prowler told him that his new partner, Hound , will be watching from the servants areas of the ceremony. The musician did not like this pronouncement at all being the egalitarian minded mech and all. Hound can observe Mistigue from greater discretion posing as a servant than being invited guest. Jazz had to admit the logic made sense. The ceremony went off without much of a hitch and Mirage looked radiant. It leaves Jazz to observe Aria in a discreet manner that mech is up to something. Aria smile proudly at Mirage as he greeted his adopted stepson but when Mistigue came by the elder mech has a darker expression. Prowler could not do much sense it is his bonding ceremony but that means he is leaving the enforcement duties to Nightbeat. Prowl and Mirage lead the first intricate dance of the nobles of Praxus and soon others follow. Baby Blue keeps his distance from Mirage's half brother and Smokescreen is being reputable. 

"Credit for your thoughts?" spoke Smokescreen in a knowing smirk

"Ya' may be my bro' does not mean get my thoughts for a credit." snorted Jazz

"Jazz, come dance with me." ask Smokescreen

"Ah'm yer brother ya half wit." vented Jazz

"I guess that will be wildly inappropriate." spoke Smokescreen in a chuckle. "I do not know how Bluestreak put up with this nonsense."

"It bores ya." smirked Jazz "It too formal and rigid and all."

Smokescreen frowns at Aria passes to speak with Mistigue and leads him away from Mirage and Prowl. "I don't like it, Jazz." Music mech begins to strum his gitar for the next set. "Aria is up to something." 

"Prowler wants me to watch, Mistigue." nodded Jazz "Tenor was going acknowledge me as his son tonight at the ceremony but Prowler talked him out of it."

"Jazz, you deserve your own night." spoke Smokescreen noting Chromedome in the distance. "Prowl has both Chromedome from his own office and the Iaconian Detective Nightbeat here. The one from Iacon is out in the garden with Hound. Why them?"

"Ah'm not at liberty ta say, Smokey." spoke Jazz began increase the decibel and tempo to drown out the conversation.

"Leave it alone Smokescreen." spoke a voice coolly behind the colorful mech

"Mirage." spoke Smokescreen in surprise with an unvoiced accusation that Prowl sent his bonded. 

"Jazz is playing a favorite of mine." spoke Mirage fondly. "When we were sparklings he played this piece to chase my nightmares away."

"It does seem a lifetime ago, Raj." spoke Jazz

Mirage nodded as he guides Smokescreen away to a dance. "Prowl has everything under control. Aria, I....."

Smokescreen twirls Mirage around. "It is not good for you to stress so, Mirage."

Outside in the garden. 

Hound kept watch on the doors he could hear Jazz's music mix picking up again. It is still early in the night and the celebration as he is filling in part of the servants and guiding the nobles from the transports it is easy gig for the most part. It made Hound aware of the scents of wax that the Mistigue is using to track if he ever lose site. Ratchet the medic is not too far away and is getting familiar with the nuances of the Tracks' frame and Nightbeat is in charge of the gates. Prowl planned things to the detail where he kept Jazz as entertainment and so the tabs on Mistigue inner works. Mirage knows what is going on. That surprised Hound with the level of trust that family has for the blue and white racer. 

Mistigue begins to make a motions of leaving the party. Hound could tell the Noble is less than please by the bonding the ceremony but it was his own sire last wish. Aria followed Mistigue out of the party short time before Hound alerted Nightbeat about the target heading his way. Hound recover quickly and inform his partner that quarry is being followed and departed from the party. Jazz and Chromedome will follow shortly as back up.

Aria followed Mistigue to the edge of the Praxus and some other city state. It is far from the areas that Nobles will come to and it is considered squalor and the ghetto by most. To Aria these areas are completely unknown to him and so are the names but his creation was the opposite. The newly Lord of the Clan entered the warehouse unaware that his creator is following and the Enfrocers. 

Mistigue knew immediately something amiss that Tracks is alone in his cell being monitored and he is carrying the offspring of Torque and not the Lording. The frame will be a flyer from the results of the early strands of the coding but the spark energy is that of Torgue all these results were lost on the noble. The fury that his old ally used him to gain material infuriated Mistigue to the point where he wanted to extinguish Tracks spark and that he carries. His half brother made a fool out of him and so this medic. Mistigue took an energon sword that belong to the House Photon and charged up. Mirage may be out of reach but Tracks is not. 

"What are doing with the sword, Mistigue?" ask Aria

Mistigue looked at his creator in a sneer. "So Carrier what brings you to the slums?'

"The reason is Tracks after all you tormented that poor mech." spoke Aria evenly readying his two small swords.

"You sound like a mech that is willing to die." snorted Mistigue in contempt.

Aria merely look at his offspring in a grim manner. "Willing to die to end your existence." With speed and grace he attack his creation in a lethal blow before Mistigue could react. Aria feels the pain of the sword that Mistigue charge up cuts near vital lane of Energon to his spark. Aria watches numbly as Mistigue frame greys and the Enforcers arrive with a medic.

Ratchet kneels next to Aria and shook his head grimly. "I have things make it easier."

"No...." spoke Aria faint smile. "Tracks need you medic. Let me spend time with Hound."

Ratchet nods as he gesture the Tracker to stay with Aria. "Hmmm that is not good. Torgue really is one creepy medic. He wants the sparkling."

Hound kneels next to Aria and grimly pets the frame of the elder mech. "Lord Aria."

"It is okay, Hound, thank you for being with me." spoke Aria faintly

"A mech or femme should not deactivate alone, Aria." spoke Hound

The basement

Ratchet grimly enter the cell where Tracks was held. The young mech did not acknowledge the medic's presence. The medic could see that Tracks is free of his restraints but is unresponsive to his rescuers. Ratchet wave off both Chromedome and Jazz to the door not to scare the mech further. Torgue pretty much clean the frame up. Ratchet begins to run a scan on Tracks and the young mech whimpers in fear.


	13. Vortex: Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vortex, met up one mech he is not going interrogate. Personable Vortex is a scary mech.

4 Million Years Later

The Autobot and Decepticon war is in full swing. Tracks online his optics to the brig of the Nemesis and he is not alone his friend, Mirage, was also captured by the Decepticons in the last scuffle with them over planet resources. Mirage, is not in the cell with him at this moment but the Decepticon , Vortex. The copter is in good mood of late. The cell is dank and with the scent of dried Energon. Tracks can tell he is being hung by his wrist on the floor. Chain to the wall with Energon bindings and right now they are set to comfort level and he heard many stories of Vortex his pride on the binds he created for interrogate a prisoner. 

“I see that you are online, Autobot.” Spoke Vortex busily cleaning his tools.

“Where is Mirage?” ask Tracks

“The Blue and White Autobot?” spoke Vortex turning to Tracks. “Soundwave took a personal interest in him. I suppose it is because he works for Jazz.”

“Are going interrogate me?” ask Tracks 

“No.” answered Vortex turning to face Tracks “I am at quandary what to do with you.” 

Tracks noted his frame is untouched by Vortex and the injuries he sustained so far was because of that scuffle. “My injuries are healed. Did you do that?”

“A good torturer can be a good doctor the procedures are just different.” Spoke Vortex in a grin. “In fact knowing some medical skills can help me determine how much a Cybertronian life form can take? It is a fascinating subject the thin line of what is consider medical to what is torture.” Take looks at the medical scanners. “However, this states you are in pain but unfortunately I cannot ask Hook for blockers.”

Tracks cast a wary glance at Vortex then spoke. “I understand.”

“Any how no sense putting these pieces of equipment up.” Spoke Vortex in ever present happy tone behind the mask. “Most likely the blue and white will need them.”

“Soundwave, is hurting him?” ask Tracks 

“Soundwave likes to believe that.” Spoke Vortex “The blue and white had been hurt a long time ago. Didn’t he ever tell you about he had a creation with a fellow officer? How I learned this? I am glad you asked! My Sire had a long file on the Blue and White with the 2nd of the Autobots…Praxian Enforcer. There is no kind of pain a Decepticon can do to the blue and white that is greater to what he had suffered already.”

Tracks canted his head at the long diatribe of Vortex, “I don’t understand.”

Vortex gave a careful look at Tracks before he said anything. “Torture is about inducing psychological trauma to the person. I did not hurt the Blue and White and it was not I who caused the trauma to him. Soundwave is using his telepathy on the Blue and White not torture because the results are better.”

“He has a designation.” Spoke Tracks hotly

“We all have Designations.” Vortex cackled darkly. “I just choose not use them unless I have to. You are asking why? Well the answer is simple. Torturing requires you to understand the psychology of the person and having the designation instill a bond with that person. When you hurt a person you can suffer the pain. I know Blue and White designation and I know Prowl or Jazz. I can use their designations freely because they are not here.”

“Designations make the bots more real to you.” Spoke Tracks numbly

“It is downside about the designations.” Spoke Vortex sadly. “Some the mechs here I have no desire to know or acknowledge they are real.”

The door open and Mirage was tossed in batter and beaten frame. Mirage mumbled numbly and did not lift himself up. Vortex reach down to fallen spy and carried him to the berth. 

“Don’t! Touch him!” spoke Tracks

“You think I will rape him?” ask Vortex as he got his scanner out. “Hardly, I am in the need of having him well functional.”

Tracks look at Vortex for moment. “How is he?”

“Let see I can repair most serious wounds.” Spoke Vortex then looking at Mirage mumbling incoherently. “Depends on how much he resisted the telepathic probe. Which I say blue and white did it a lot and I am not skilled in telepathic damage of a probe.” Perusing the injuries of the spy had. “I give him two Earth days to recover where he can talk sense.”

“What makes you think he has anything to say to you?” ask Tracks

“You care about the Blue and White?” asked Vortex “I have other things to do. Would you like to tend to him? “ Stops a moment. “Oh yes the question contact with others is so hard when you don’t interrogate them. The answer I have feeling he will respond to my questions without encouragement.”

“I will not try anything.” Spoke Tracks

Vortex called in Brawl to hold his weapon on Tracks as he releases from his bonds. Vortex took some of his tools and leaves a medical kit for Tracks. “I trust the Grouchy One taught you basic first aid.”

“I know basic first aid.” Nodded Tracks

Tracks kneeled down next to Mirage and touch his frame and the spy flinched at the touch.

“Oh don’t look so accusing at me.” Sighed Vortex mockingly. “Blue and White synaptic impulses are scrambled which means that it will take time to reset. Be grateful that Soundwave gave him pain blockers. Telepathic probes scramble the processors input and output of nervous system. It will take rest and mech to reset it’s processor.”

Tracks looked at Mirage and realized Vortex telling the truth. “You could questioning him?”

“ Those questions, Soundwave, had he rather die than tell us what the Autobot Mission is so far. Loyal. Not that some appreciate that.” Spoke Vortex gesturing Brawl to exit the cell with him. 

Tracks glared at the door as cell is quiet. He wonder when either of them will be rescued any time soon.


	14. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracks is now aware of his creation.

Tracks, for the moment is grateful to be able to move around the cell. When Mirage shifts in a restless recharge he will moan thankfully this is becoming less frequent. Tracks processed what Vortex what he had said. Mirage is a looker not as beautiful as he is, of course, there are many that will not be opposed to his affections. Vortex indicated he was already taken by another Autobot and they were bonded. Mirage had been his friend for the longest time and how did they meet. Tracks couldn’t remember the details but Mirage visited him after the accident that affected his processor. 

“What secrets have you been keeping?” ask Tracks mused out loud.

“Mmmm?” Mirage mumble as he lit his optics.

“Mirage.” Spoke Tracks

“Tracks, you look remarkably well for being with Vortex.” Spoke the spy in relief

“He didn’t do anything other than chat with me.” Spoke Tracks

“Strange, what did he say?” ask Mirage

“That you had a creation.” Answer Tracks

Mirage optics dimmed at that statement and shifted painfully looked away from Tracks. “I see. “

“Is he an Autobot?” ask Tracks

“No he was deactivated at the Towers along with my Grand Carrier.” Answer Mirage “It is was not listed in my file.”

“Vortex will like to speak with you.” Spoke Tracks opening the kit

Mirage nods and watches Tracks carefully as he put the blockers on. “Tracks I kept things from you.”

“I know Mirage.” Spoke Tracks “Mirage, we had been friends a long time. I know that I can trust you with my processor and ever since I first met you had been watching out for me. I was your brother’s lover and that ended badly. In my darkest hours and you earned that trust.”

Mirage watches Tracks carefully and smiles a bit. “I admit that Soundwave has me rattle a bit.”

“His techniques are good but mine are better.” Spoke Vortex as he enter the cell. “Are you feeling better Blue and White.”

“I feel less pain than I did before.” Spoke Mirage sitting up

“Good we have much to discuss.” Cackled Vortex

Minutes later

Mirage looks at the interrogation room. Vortex demeanor shifted to someone more methodical and he put up buffers. Mirage raises an optic ridge at the Decepticon copter.   
“Interesting thing is this is unusual circumstances.” Spoke Vortex “It is more personal in nature. My spark sire was Torgue and that might clarify things. My CNA comes from a frame known as Mistigue which is you are his half-brother.”

“And Tracks is your carrier.” Spoke Mirage

“How much does he know?”

“The mnemo-surgury altered the memories of the time he had with my half-brother.” Spoke Mirage in thought “The events led up to your creation was very traumatic. “

Vortex huffed at Mirage. “Do not apologize for that, Autobot. It confirms what my sire told me and the file he gave me. He does not know he has a creation.”

Mirage canted his helm. “That is correct.  
”  
Vortex vented a little at that statement. “He was in bad shape.”

“He was near catatonic shock.”

Vortex paced the room in thought. “My sire wishes that I do not hurt my carrier further. I am not sure how to proceed further. I will arrange for your escape and since I cannot guarantee your safety.”

Many hours later

Jazz found the two near the outcrop of rocks. Mirage is slowly coming too and Tracks is still offline. Given the expression that Mirage had things did not go well on the Decepticon base. Although this is not the first time either of them were captured by the enemy but something happen that rattle the spy.

“What happened Raj?” ask Jazz not startle the spy further.

“Vortex.”

“You had been interrogated by the crazy mech before.” Puzzled Jazz

“He had Soundwave probe me.” Spoke Mirage “We need to talk but not here.”

It was hours later

Jazz received the report of what happen. Mirage is right though and Ratchet had not released Tracks yet. Prowl entered his office with a frown. It seemed long ago that Mirage and Prowl are bonded. Jazz knew that Prowl is agitated and still cares deeply about the spy, The death of their only creation took a toll on both mechs. 

“How is Mirage?” ask Jazz

“Mirage, I thought I lost him this time.” Spoke the tactician. “It was my fault I suppose. He went after Tracks to protect him as always. I still love him very much.”

“Prowler, yer an aft at times either that your daft.” Spoke Jazz in disgust. “Mirage needs ya.”

“He is in recharge right now.” Spoke Prowl “Ratchet, kicked me out med bay.  
”  
“Yer not sure what happened on Bucket head ship.” Spoke Jazz “It involves our past tha. Vortex is Torgue’s creation and he spoke to Raj about it though.” Jazz stretched in his chair. “Ah’m na sure tha Tracks know. Accordin to Raj he still in tha dark though.”

“Vortex is part of gesalt.” Spoke Prowl in thought. “What happens to Vortex and he is feels will be known to the others.”

“Tha dents and scratches were cause by the battle.”

“Vortex did not touch Tracks.” Spoke Prowl 

Medbay

Tracks look sadden by the whole truth that Ratchet gave him. Mirage, he wanted to be angry at his friend, then that realization came to him that his friend protected him. Tracks find himself in front of Jazz’s office and Prowl was there. He just wanted curl up in his quarters and cry. Buzzed the door bell. 

“Tracks.” Spoke Jazz as his visor dimmed

“I want to meet with Vortex.” Spoke Tracks

“I will not stop you.” Spoke Prowl “I would like you have someone go with you.”

“I want to do this on my own.” Hissed Tracks

“It will be a mech of your own choosing.” Spoke Prowl

“You don’t trust Vortex.” 

“Prowler jus sayin tha it is fer your own safety.” Spoke Jazz “We believe tha ‘Tex is tellin tha truth. Given tha past we had with Decepticon tha we don xactly trust’im either.”  
“Very well, then.” Snorted Tracks in disdain “I will have Vortex bring Needlenose and I choose Jazz as my companion.”

“I am going make assumption that Vortex gave place to meet.” Spoke Prowl

"You still think Vortex will hurt me."

"No, if Vortex was going hurt you Tracks he will already done so." spoke Prowl evenly


	15. Mending

Jazz merely watch as Vortex prepares to land as he shifts out of his alt mode and next to him is Needlenose. Tracks shift nervously as he watches the two Decepticons land. Tracks ask Jazz to hang back in case something happen and things go south in a second. Vortex shifted awkwardly between the two Autobots and Needlenose. Tracks and Needlenose both have a history obvious to the saboteur neither cast a glance to each other. This meeting is awkward and right now Jazz rated below Prowl’s lecture on responsibility as Third in command and that role’s duties to the Autobots. Jazz half expected Tracks to be more bombastic than this but it was Vortex break the silence.

“I am glad you came. “ said the Copter “Um may I call Tracks? I know it is very forward of me to ask this.”

“I would prefer that if you do.” Answer Tracks “I assume that you both know Jazz.”

“I will call him Autobot or just TIC?” spoke Vortex shifting nervously.

Mirage mentions that Vortex is very particular about names and levels of bonds that it represent. “Ah suppose tha TIC will do.”

“I am not sure that the reason why I am here.” Grumbled Needlenose

“I ask him to bring you.” Answered Tracks

Again the awkward silence noted Jazz.

“How is the Blue and White.” Ask Vortex “Man manners is awkward. “ Looks at Tracks then a clack of metal. “Mirage.”

“Mirage, OH he is recovering.” Answer Tracks. “Everything you told me is true.”

“Vortex.” Spoke Needlenose in a sigh. “Is that what you got the human etiquette code of conduct for is talk to my older brother?”

Jazz look the decently surprised but then he remember that Mirage knew Tracks has a younger brother. So the reason why Needlenose being here and the one chosen becomes even more of apparent. 

“I carried a sparkling, Needlenose.” Answer Tracks not even looking at his younger brother. “Despite what you think of Mirage, he kept looking out for me and making sure nothing bad happen.”

“What?!”

“The time I was gone from you.” Spoke Tracks in a hushed tone. “The time that you said I was different to you. My memories are wiped of the incident.”

“Sire said you cannot handle it.” Spoke Vortex in relief. “I have something to give you.”

Jazz remain silent through the whole exchange. “Take it out slowly, Tex.”

“It is my subspace.” Spoke Vortex at a lost to do.

Jazz canted his head and thought in moment. It is a matter of trust and so far that Vortex has not made any sudden moves. “It is your subspace is it not.”

 

“That is correct.” Spoke Vortex 

Jazz merely shrug a moment it is important to Vortex and he curb his instincts that scream not to trust the Con. However, his gut tells in this one instance is Vortex is not going attack Tracks so. “All right then Tex open it real slow with no sudden moves…Tracks back away.”

“But Jazz.” Spoke Tracks

“Go on.” Nodded Vortex

“Are sure about this, Vortex.” Spoke Needlenose curious

“Ah not sure about things…” spoke Jazz. “It is an awkward cease fire right now. It is hard to curb one instincts and we must accommodate but this importin for them both.”  
Needlenose sighed and nodded that is so true. Vortex just nods in agreement and he open his subspace reveal a carved sculpted Crystal of Tracks. “My sire was a medic but he wanted capture your likeness and see how the blue and red flashes like fire.”

Tracks look down at the sculpted crystal in Vortex's hands and noticed it was grown for the specifically to be carved. “It is very beautiful.”  
Jazz could see that the crystal is well sculpted with care and practice the quality excellent and last note he had been hanging out with Sunstreaker to long to judge the quality of craftsmanship. 

“It what my sire wanted to give you and with this message.” Spoke Vortex placing the sculpture on the ground. “ “There is nothing that he can give you for what he had taken from you. This crystal remind him of your beauty and in frame and spark.” “

“It is for me.” Spoke Tracks

“Yes.” Spoke Vortex “Tracks. I will not be able to interrogate because I am speaking your name. Needlenose, let us go back. I am done here.”

“Vortex.” Spoke Tracks “Look after your uncle he can be a bit clueless to people’s motives.”

The copter nodded wordlessly at Tracks. 

Medbay

Mirage came too finally after resting in medbay and seeing Prowl next to him. “You came but the others?”

“It was tactical decision to hide our true nature of our relationship.” Spoke Prowl stroking Mirage’s helm “It was logical but I was miserable by it though.”

“”Soundwave.”

“Hmph…that mech can scramble a person’s processor.” Snorted Ratchet at the shock looks of censorship. “What! This my med bay! Of course I knew the two of you were bonded! It was not my business to say it was stupid of you both. I am medic not a teacher or mentor to bunch of youngin’s who no more sense than drone at times. It will be a while with the processor feeling normal and not rattled as it does now. I would recommend, Mirage, to be relieve of duty for the next few days.” Picking up a pad and ignoring the Prowl assessing look. “It does not mean he cannot frag but active duty is a big no.”

“Ratchet!” spoke Mirage with a chilly disapproval and loaded censure.

“What….I am grateful that you weren’t fragging in my med bay.” Snorted Ratchet ignoring Mirage’s look. “Ah good I see that giving the Noble etiquette of shock and indecent behavior is still working, Mirage. Oh don’t growl at me Prowl. I am serious go to your own quarters and unwind a bit. “

“Doctor?” ask Prowl

“Yeah I am releasing him from medbay.” Spoke Ratchet. “I can assign him for observation but I do rather someone with him when Mirage feels rattled. I guess you can keep an eye on Mirage. “

“Where is Tracks?” spoke Mirage

“He is out on patrol.” Spoke Prowl “There are some things that person must do for closure. Do not worry my bonded. The sins of your family is not yours."


	16. The end or the biggining

Tracks never felt this kind of peace before it was closure of sorts. Vortex did say that the statue is meant for him, Tracks alone, then again Vortex said a lot of things. Perhaps the most important thing is Mirage and how much Tracks wanted his anger to remain lit in his spark he could not be angry at the other mech. Looking at the crystal again it is rarest form of crystal that is found in Cybertron that can never grow in the garden and replicated by the manufactures it cost a fortune to procure and how many times Torgue practiced to get his likeness carved on this crystal. Note was left behind stated “Thanks for something far rarer than the crystal. Mirage took good care of you.” He saw Mirage leaning against the entrance of the Arc. The Blue and White mech look relieved at the sight of Tracks. 

“I am grateful for your friendship.” Spoke Tracks in a smile

“I doubt that you wished to say that to me?” spoke Mirage 

“Truth no.” answered Tracks “But I realized how much protected me over the years. Is a friendship loss is too great for small deception that was well intended.”

Mirage nodded a bit as he head inside. Tracks smile as he called out to departing mech. “Mirage, Vortex will look out for Needlenose and it is time to end this blasted war.”

“It wrecks your finish.” 

“What?!” spoke Tracks grabbing Mirage’s hand. “Good one, Mirage, yeah war does wreck my finish. How can I compete for the best lookin Mech against Sunstreaker if war messes with my good looks.” Gives Mirage a serious look his optics are still smiling. “I want to have a family again, Mirage. I want to be a bro to Needlenose and well Vortex I don’t know yet.” 

Mirage merely nodded. “I lost things before the war came to the Towers. I guess, Tracks, I am happy that you are at peace.”

“Go get laid by Prowl.” Snickered Tracks

“What?” spoke Mirage with all the primness of a noble. 

“Well he is your bonded and it help you to unwind a bit.” Spoke Tracks “ Do you still love Prowl?”

“You are worse than Jazz.” Sniffed Mirage “To answer the question with my spark.”

Mirage found the light spark banter to be refreshing. He meander towards the center of Ark and found himself outside of Prowl’s office. Their creation’s deactivation at the time it was decided they will act like strangers but Mirage noted they become strangers. Prowl open the door and guides Mirage to chair. 

“It is good to see that Tracks is doing well.” Spoke Prowl

“Yes it is.” Spoke Mirage “Prowl, How do you see us?’

Prowl look up from his datapad. “Mirage, I would like to renew our relationship if you are not adverse to that.”

“I will not be.” Spoke Mirage canted his helm. “So much time is gone.”

“Jazz said the same thing as well.” Nodded Prowl “Very few things that are best aspects of my life survived when Praxus fell and the Towers as well. The humans would have said we had been fools and wasted enough times.” Looking at Mirage. “ It is not logical for me to pursue any relationship with you but logic is not only thing in the Universe that has meaning for me.”

Mirage merely nodded and smile at Prowl. “I will like to try again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert
> 
> Prowl is going to be a bond mate to Mirage fully. It means he will basically interface with Mirage to consummate the Bond.
> 
> Tracks is going be raped by Mistigue in a jealous frenzy and he is forced to carry his sparkling. Jazz is going be attempted Rape by Mistigue. Tracks is not going have it easy in this fic. I do apologize to the fans of Tracks
> 
> Mistigue dies at the end of this story and by whom on the author knows. 
> 
> Deaths: Illusion, Aria, Mistigue perhaps more to come but if the story allows.
> 
> Whew my first interface scene ever in my stories.


End file.
